Flightless Wings
by PrincessAmi13
Summary: I've seen tons of gallons of blood being spilled but I couldn't bare to see the ounces gushing out of Ike I turned away and walked outside of the tent. I felt sick. I closed my eyes, "This isn't how a Hawk King should act. A Beorc General?" I questioned


Author's Note- Well I really like how this turned out cause I was on this part of the game while I was writing this. Err its like my 6th playthrough and it's still amazingly FUN!

This is a request.

This is Yaoi.

This is TibarnxIke.

This takes place right before, during, and a little after the battle at the Rabahn River.

Don't like it don't read it, ok? No flames!

*DISCLAIMER*- I do NOT own Fire emblem, or anything relating to it, ok? Got it! Not mine! Just the story itself not the characters or anything...ok enough ranting.

* * *

Flightless Wings

Ike was strong.

There wasn't any doubt when he led the Crimean army to the doors of its own castle to defeat the insane king of Daein that he would lose.

I guess you could say I have an admiration for the young boy; but it may be to soon to say.

I am a king, and a laguz at that. Why would Ike bother to notice anything about me other then my strength for battle? I grew somewhat depressed and used.

The battle at the Rabahn River was about to go down we were discussing the placement of our units.

The young mage, Soren, had discussed how we'd fly the strongest beast Laguz straight to Zelgius himself. I agreed to the interesting plan it took affect tomorrow. I can't say my nerves were bothering me cause it was clearly Ike that was the main object of my worries.

He is commander to the Griel Mercenaries. So he had done battle before, so no worries?

Ike had walked up to me I had been slightly nervous at the sight of the bluenette General.

"Hello Ike." I stated waiting for what he was about to say to me.

"Hey Tibarn." The bluenette said casually and waving, so I loosened up a bit. Nothing to serious.

"I was wondering if you're up and ready to go for the battle tomorrow." He smiled eyes closed.

"Ike your still the same kid I met from the battle with Ashnard." I laughed and he gave a confused look.

"Yea and you're the same Tibarn?" He had said not getting it. "Nothing, anyways Ike im fine thanks for asking." I turned and walked away leaving him to check his other units status.

I stopped in my tracks. What did it matter to him that I was ok? I conjured up random thoughts when the mercenary himself bumped into me.

"Hello again, Tibarn!" He smiled brightly. He was defiantly the youngest commander I've seen in my years as a Laguz and defiantly the nicest Beorc I've met.

I was kinda surprised at the thought and looked down at the fallen bluenette general and helped him up.

"So Ike asking around?" I questioned and he nodded. "I'm wondering if everyone is ok for battle. And there is a lot of units." he looked down. I could have sworn that I had seen him blushing. Was he following me?

I shook the thought 'It must be the cold and who knows maybe one of his units were this way.'

"If you don't mind me asking Ike but, are you ok for the battle?" placing my hand of his head he looked up at me once more and shook his head.

"Not in the least. I'm checking everyone else first!"

"Get yourself ready before everyone else or your gonna get hurt." I commanded and he nodded. "Yea I am a General after all. So I guess I have to be alive to command my army." He laughed at his small stupidity.

I watched Ike run off and into the Armory and by the time he got back to show me I was already gone.

The rest of the day flew by I was saddened at the thought of not seeing Ike one last time before the battle tomorrow but I tried not to think about it much.

I prepared my small unit I kept with me for the battle tactic.

I had gotten my signal and we were off I'd grabbed onto Ranulf. He was a little shaky guess he's not a flying Laguz. I laughed.

Zelgius had stood there almost like he was waiting for us. I dropped Ranulf and he started battle with the red armored knight.

The battle field needed my troops and I so we headed off not watching the epic battle that went on.

Not even 20 minutes later Ike's band of fighters had came back from burning the supplies and joining the battle field. It was only minutes till they would sent word to Zelgius and retreat.

I flew high above the battle to see there numbers dodging the incoming arrows but failed to dodge one. It had hit the edge of my left wing and I dropped a couple feet but was still in the air.

I then seen, Zelgius? He was fighting with Ranulf! Had he been defeated that easy?

What was worst was that he was tearing through the army straight through to Ike. After the bluenette general of ours, the tides were turning; fast.

I dove down as fast as the wind current would let me and Zelgius had lifted his sword to the Bluenette commander, Ike, currently occupied by the enemy units around him. He didn't see the attack coming for him.

It had made a deep gash through Ike's back. The mercenary had still stood but not moving. My talons have gripped onto the red Generals sword preventing another attack against the Beorc General.

I yelled for Ike to run obviously in immense pain he slain the enemy units in his way, "Not without you, Tibarn." Shocked I looked back to see the young general kneeling on the ground, sword stabbed into the ground to hold himself up. He was in a giant puddle of his own blood.

"Ike your insane. Get out of here, now!" I yelled and the bluenette collapsed in his own deep red blood.

Zelgius had gotten message to leave. I released his silver blade, "I must take my leave…goodbye." He emotionlessly said and walked off. The rest of his army had backed off and left along with the Red General.

I turned to Ike I transformed back and carried him in my arms and back to the base his blood staining my clothes and dripping all over my arms.

There was way to much blood being lost his face grew more pale with every second and it only made me nervous.

This battle made me realize. I did love the beorc youth. I didn't care this much about any of my own units like I care about Ike now. Ike was special and I couldn't...no…I wouldn't let him go.

I busted into the recovery tend the sight off all the blood had made Rhys faint but the others had taken him and started working on him.

I've seen tons of gallons of blood being spilled but I couldn't bare to see the ounces gushing out of Ike I turned away and walked outside of the tent. I felt sick. I closed my eyes, "This isn't how a Hawk King should act. A Beorc General?" I questioned myself.

Just then I knew what I had to do.

They also had fixed my wing after it had been shot by the arrow. I almost dozed off it was near midnight and the healer walked out with a happy smile nodding. She knew I would under stand what it meant. "King Pheonics? You can see him if you'd like." She smiled and I walked in.

I was peacefully sleeping on his side and I sat down and watched him. A smile crept onto my face. The one nurse was still in the room. "You only got a couple minutes with him. Were going to keep him overnight." She said turning back to do her work.

Enjoying the small moment I had with the boy I watched him in deep thought. What if I didn't rush in that second time? Would he most certainly be dead?

Ike started to move saying my name a couple times in the process. He looked uncomfortable then and I seen the bandages started seeping red. "Tibarn." Ike called me and I looked over. He was a little dazed from the blood lost. "Ike rest I'm even surprised to see you alive with all the blood you lost today.

Ike smiled, "I'm fine. I knew if I even got in real danger I could call on you." I smiled nodding. "Yea of coarse." "Like when we fought Ashnard together" Ike stated. "Yea I remember that."

Ike leaned up and kissed me he pulled away, "Cause I feel safe when your next to me."

"Then I wont leave." I said slightly louder then normal for the nurse to hear.

She then took the hint and cleaned up her stuff and left for the night.

"Ike?" I had asked "I don't feel like this around anyone but you." Ike had interrupted and I looked confused. "Like what?" I stupidly asked. "This...feeling-... Its hard to explain but it makes me feel like-…" he looked puzzled trying to put it in words I laughed. It's funny watching Ike dazed and confused.

"It's like-…well-…It makes me want to do this." Ike said kissing me again and I held him close even after he pulled away. "Yea Ike I understand what you mean." I smiled Beorc…no, Ike was so delicate I didn't think I could trust any Beorc for the rest of my long lasting lifespan.

"Do you love me Ike?" I questioned the young beorc wanting him to say it. We were alone so I figured even if he didn't no one would know. He nodded, "Yea I do. I love you Tibarn" I looked down at him, "Even if I'm Laguz?" I asked. He nodded again and yawned , "Yea. I don't think race matters we all have a soul and a beating heart. I don't see us as different." Ike closed his eyes smiling.

Before I could test him with another question he was asleep. I held him against me watching him sleep once again.

"Maybe Beorc aren't so bad."

* * *

Author's Note- Well there was your TibarnxIke request. I wasn't so sure about this couple at first. Then after I wrote it I was like, "This IS and awesome couple." Well I hope you liked it. It was my first TibarnxIke fanfic so I hope it was how you wanted it to go. ^_^

I'll be happy to take anymore requests you might have :P


End file.
